


La machine a songe - Recueille Pokémon

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: But Wallace Love him, Calem is Sycamore's biological son, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Idiots in Love, Implied PerfectWorld, Insecure Steven Stone, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, One Shot Collection, Originshipping week 2021, Self-Acceptance, outfit swap
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un petit recueille de One-shot pokémon, souvent sur des couples mais parfois sur des personnages seuls. Un OS sera publier une fois par mois minimum, entre passer une matinée avec l'homme qu'on aime, une sorties entre amies pas si amies, une pause dans un voyage, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.N'hésitez à me demander un OS :3
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Sana | Shauna/Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Café du matin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était leur petit moment à eux, leur manière de commencer une nouvelle journée. Juste eux, Wallace et Steven autour d'une tasse de café et profitant de quelques minutes de tranquillité dans leur vie folle de champion et maitre de la ligue.

Wallace avait mit du temps à s'habituer au comportement de Steven le matin. Le champion de type eau avait toujours connu son ami comme une personne difficile le matin, ne se réveillant réellement qu'une fois son café avalé. Cela l'avait amusait enfant avant de devenir lentement mignon en files que ses sentiments à l'égard de son ami évoluer. Cela faisait partit de son charme. C'était chaque matin agréable de voir le maitre d'Hoenn lentement se réveiller une tasse de café chaud à la main et les cheveux en pagaille avant de devoir courir partir de nouveau ou partir à la recherche de nouvelles pierres précieuses.

Wallace aussi avait des journées chargé, entre son devoir de champion et de coordinateur. Cela rendait ses matinées encore plus chères à son cœur. C'était leur petit moment à eux, leur manière de commencer une nouvelle journée.

Ce matin n'était pas différent des autres. Mais il ne perdait aucunement son charme. Wallace se réveillait toujours le premier, frais et prêt pour la nouvelle journée. C'était agréable de se réveiller dans les bras de Steven, les jambes entrecroisé dans leurs sommeils et la tête dérivant contre l'épaule de l'autre voir se reposant confortablement contre le torse de Steven comme aujourd'hui. Cela rendait néanmoins difficile de quitter le lit dans ses conditions.

Wallace avait apprit à se glisser hors de lit sans réveillé son amant ou leurs pokémons encore endormit qui c'était glissé dans leur chambre à couché. Il enfilait rapidement une chemise avant de se diriger vers la cuisine de leur maison.

Sa première mission du jour était de nourrir ses pokémons et ceux de Steven, remplissant les différentes gamelles avec attention. Surtout avec le petit Galekid qui tentait chaque matin de gouter les croquettes pour ses pokémons eaux alors que leurs pokémons se réveillaient eux aussi lentement.

Puis venait le temps de préparer le petit déjeuné. Wallace préparait plusieurs toasts, mettant en marche la cafetière le temps de préparait le petit déjeuné. Quand la machine se mit à sifflé, le champion finissait de dresser deux assiettes de repas. Wallace n'eu le temps que de les posés sur la table qu'une figure émergea enfin du lit pour se trainé jusqu'à la cuisine. Wallace termina de préparait le petit déjeuné, se préparant un café latte pour lui alors qu'il servait à son compagnon quelque chose de bien plus fort.

"Bonjours Steven." Salua gaiment le champion ne recevant qu'un bruit étouffé de l'homme qui prit place à la table en se frottant les yeux, attendrissant d'avantage le cœur de Wallace qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser timide sur les cheveux de Steven et surtout la tasse de café noir que l'homme se dépêcha de siroter. "Bonjour Wallace" Répondit enfin le passionné des pierres précieuses avec un sourire doux.

La cuisine retomba dans un silence agréable, Wallace buvant son café tandis que Steven se réveillé lentement. La journée aller devenir mouvementée, chacun occuper par son poste et ses responsabilités. Le temps du petit déjeuné était presque sacré, un dernier petit instant de répit entre eux. Steven pouvait prendre le temps de se réveillé, et Wallace de profité de la vision de son amant. C'était le plaisir qu'importé le café du matin.


	2. Révélation

Serena se tenait hésitante devant le bureau du professeur. Elle l’avait appelé un peu plus tôt, mais maintenant elle hésitait. Le professeur était devenu le père qu’elle n’avait jamais eu. Et comme à un père on hésité à avouer certaine chose. Surtout les choses importantes et un peu trop lié à sa vie amoureuse. Serena s'était moquer de Kalem qui avait eu du mal à discuter avec son père à plusieurs reprise, gênait de ses problèmes d'adolescent. Maintenant que c'était son tour Serena ne trouvait plus la chose très drôle.

C’était risible de voir une dresseuses comme elle, maître de la ligue de Kalos et ayant lutté avec ses amis pour protéger leur régions être si anxieuse à l’idée de parler de ce sujet. Il n’y avait aucune honte à avoir. C’était même une bonne nouvelle. Cela devrait l’être et elle n’aurait qu'à le dire au professeur. Ce n'est pas comme-si il serait en colère ou dessus. Il était l'un des hommes les plus ouvert d'esprit que Serena connaissait. Tout se passerait bien.

L’homme avait déjà tant à gérer, entre ses responsabilités de professeur régional et celle provoqué par la tentative de destruction de Kalos par la team Flare. Il était chaque jour confronté à la presse et aux autorités. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de pression, mais Serena ne pouvait se taire un autre mois sur sa nouvelle relation avec son amie. Tout le monde avait bien prit la nouvelle relation du professeur. Serena n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Surtout après tout se qu'elle avait traversé. La blonde avait dut empêchait une destruction du monde et battre les meilleurs dresseurs de Kalos. Elle avait apprit à pardonné rapidement, tout comme Kalos, les actions de Lysandre, tenté d'amélioré les choses avant d'entré dans la célébrité après avoir sauvé la région et avoir battu le maitre de la ligue de Kalos. Elle avait vécu des choses bien plus terribles. Elle ne devrait pas avoir peur.

Serena frappait timidement à la porte, serrant dans un geste anxieux son chapeau dans ses mains. Les secondes semblèrent s'éternisé, attendant un signe alors que Serena espérait et redouté l'absence du professer Platane. La blonde serrait d'avantage son chapeau dans ses mains. La voix douce du professeur répondit aussitôt, l’invitant à entrer. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Serena respira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Cela semblait presque aussi cérémonial que son entrée dans la route Victoire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir la porte du laboratoire de manière aussi impressionnante.

Le professeur était à son bureau, travaillant sur un ordinateur portable qui semblait avoir pris plusieurs coups en compagnie des pokémons. Un café froid reposé sur le bureau, avec une pile de lettre et contre-rendus qu’il n'avait sans doute pas encore eu le temps de lire. Serena remarqua tout de suite qu’il semblait plus épanouie, sans doute que sa visite à l’hopitale c’est bien dérouler. Elle ne voyait plus cette pression sur ses épaules, et le sourire qu’il ornait atteignait enfin ses yeux. C'était bien, les choses finissaient enfin par rentré dans l'ordre et s'arrangé pour tout le monde.

Mais elle n'était pas là seulement pour prendre des nouvelles du professeur.

**“Professeur, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire, de vous avouer quelques. Quelque chose entre Sannah et moi.”** Dit d’une voix trouble la dresseuse blonde. Elle se réprimander mentalement pour se comporter de manière si, idiote. Elle avait l’impression d’être subitement le personnage principale d’un des filmes de romances favoris de Sannah. L'amour devait vraiment rendre les gens idiots.

**“Je suis amoureuse de Sannah.”** Fini par avouer Serena. **“ Je sors avec Sannah depuis un mois maintenant.”**

Le professeur sourit, comme toujours avec bienveillance et sans jugement. **“C’est formidable Serena. Je suis heureux pour vous deux.”**

Et c'était fini. Le poids dans sa poitrine avait soudainement disparut. Cela avait été facile, aussi facile qu'échange des banalités avec l'homme. Ce n'était pas si dur, et pourtant cela lui enlever un poids immense de savoir que l'homme qui l'avait guidé à travers toute l'aventure, qui l'avait formé dans sa carrière de dresseuse, accepté et la félicité même pour sa relation avec son amie.

Serena sourit, se sentant à la fois idiote de s'être inquiétée pour si peu mais à la fois terriblement soulager. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à avouer tout ça à ses amis maintenant.


	3. Nouvelle Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde avait changé en si peu de temps. Marnie était elle aussi devenir une championne, reprenant l'arène de sa ville et la place de son frère. Gloria était devenue le maitre, la nouvelle égérie de Galar. Victor était partie s'entrainer il ne savait où, disparaissant quelques semaines vers une île proche du continent. Et Hop avait tourné le dos au combat pour devenir professeur pokémon. Chacun se perdait, puis finissait malgré tout par trouver sa voix.

Le stade était bondé, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue à Corrifey en tout cas. Ils étaient tous venu pour lui, pour son premier matche officielle après le tournois où il s'était invité pour malheureusement perdre.

Non, cela n'avait pas était une défaite. Il avait perdu contre Gloria mais il n'avait pas ressentit la moindre défaite. C'était juste normale, pour chaque vainqueur il fallait un perdant, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Bede connaissait la sensation d'être perdu, d'avoir tout perdu. Un combat pokémon n'était rien face à se qu'il avait subit.

Il avait tout perdu en faisant confiance aux mauvaises personnes, il s'était perdu en mettant sa confiance dans les mains de personne qui n'avait pas les meilleures attentions. Peut être étaient-ils perdu comme lui ? Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte des évènements et avoir le recul nécessaire pour vraiment juger les actions des adultes.

Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Opal quand il était au plus bas. Il avait ironiquement vécu le pire moment de sa vie mais aussi sans doute le premier vrai bon moment. Cela avait été difficile, le plus dure avait été de faire une croix sur motivations et la plupart de ses opinons. Cela avait été pour le mieux. 

Tout le monde avait changé en si peu de temps. Marnie était elle aussi devenir une championne, reprenant l'arène de sa ville et la place de son frère. Gloria était devenue le maitre, la nouvelle égérie de Galar. Victor était partie s'entrainer il ne savait où, disparaissant quelques semaines vers une île proche du continent. Et Hop avait tourné le dos au combat pour devenir professeur pokémon. Chacun se perdait, puis finissait malgré tout par trouver sa voix.

Tout le monde avait changé, et même leur sentiment avait évolué. Bede devait reconnaitre que même ses propres sentiments avaient changé. Gloria et Marnie passaient étrangement beaucoup de temps ensemble, beaucoup trop de temps pour de simple amies et il n'était pas le seul à se douter qu'il se passait quelques entre les deux filles. Victor était rentré de voyage avec un autre garçon un peu plus âgé, avec qui il avait une étrange amitié et de rivalité. Lui et Hop avait commencé à discuter, puis peut être à faire un peu plus que de parler de leur nouveau poste.

C'était l'éveil des sens avait rit Opal quand il lui en avait parlé, ne laissant le jeune champion que plus perdu en l'absence de réponse claire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui puisse lui arrivé, qu'il soit touché comme les autres.

Bede observa la foule qui l'acclamer, attendant le début du match. Il ne pouvait pas manquer la personne au premier rang qui lui souriait, toujours aussi excité et plein de vie que lors de leur première rencontre. Le champion rougit malgré lui en se souvenant de leur échange, des encouragements de Hop.

Cela avait était chaste, un baiser sur la joue avant un encouragement pour le combat à venir. Opal avait rit de lui, se moquant de lui comme le ferait n'importe qu'elle grand-mère aimante. Cela semblait étrange pour un orphelin comme lui d'avoir enfin une famille, même si elle n'était pas de sang ou coucher sur aucun papier juridique. C'était bien. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir réussit à retrouver son chemin.

Respirant profondément, il se mit en position de combat, la même position qu'il avait vue sur les photos d'Opal quand elle était jeune. La main gauche sur le cœur, la pokéball tendu dans une invitation au combat, la pose iconique des champions de Corrifey. Bede sourit sincèrement à la foule, ouvrant son premier match sous les acclamations de son publique. Il était maintenant un homme nouveau, laissant derrière lui ses années d'errances sans regret.


	4. Heureuse Nouvelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il avait vue naitre et grandir chaque pokémon qu'il avait offert a de jeune dresseur en quête d'aventure. Mais cette fois si c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus délicat. Sa très chère amie allait devenir mère d'ici peu, et le père n'était nul autre que le précieux léviator de Lysandre.

C'était enfin le grand jour ! Le professeur ne tenait pas en place, marchant nerveusement autours de son pokémon. Sa carchacrok était calme, patientant simplement à coté de l'œuf qui trônait fièrement sur un petit coussin rouge feu. Le professeur était un peu nerveux, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il assisté à la naissance d'un pokémon.

Il avait vue naitre et grandir chaque pokémon qu'il avait offert a de jeune dresseur en quête d'aventure. Mais cette fois si c'était quelque chose d'un peu plus délicat. Sa très chère amie allait devenir mère d'ici peu, et le père n'était nul autre que le précieux léviator de Lysandre. Qui attendait avec eux l'éclosion de son enfant dans la petite chambre qu'avait préparait son dresseur pour la petite famille.

L'œuf semblait sur le point d'éclore, et malheureusement Lysandre n'était pas encore là. Il espérait qu'il arrive à temps pour ne pas manquer la naissance de leur pokémon. Le professeur Platane avait l'impression de devenir soudainement grand-père, attendant avec impatience la venue de son premier petit enfant. Il était sans doute un peu trop fleur bleu.

Il avait toujours était quelqu'un de très doux, peut être un peu trop.

L'œuf bougea légèrement, attirant l'attention de nouveau du professeur. La petite chose semblait si fragile, protéger du monde seulement par une fine coquille bleuté. Dire que le mois dernier seulement le professeur Platane ne se serait jamais attendu à attendre l'éclosion de l'œuf de sa chère carcharok.

Avec du recul le professeur savait qu'il aurait dut s'y attendre. Cela paraissait presque trop flagrant. Au début les choses avaient étés mignonnes entre les deux pokémons, mais néanmoins très explicites sur les attentions des deux pokémons. C'était mignon, même chou si le professeur pouvait se permettre l'expression. Cela avait sans doute était trop évident pour que les deux hommes puissent s'en rendre compte à l'époque.

A chaque visite de Lysandre dans son laboratoire, son léviator semblait toujours impatient de sortir de sa pokéball, rejoignant avec hâte le jardin de jeu du professeur. C'était mignon de voir les deux pokémons dragon l'un contre l'autre, se saluant en frottant tendrement leur tête.

Cela avait fini par être normale, devenant un spectacle calme et mignon quand après de longues heures de travails. Les deux hommes retrouvaient leur pokémon l'un contre l'autre à chaque fois, apaisant une partie de leur fatigue par la simple vue du duo. C'était vraiment adorable. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup. Quand le professeur rendait visite à son ami, que se soit chez lui ou dans son café, son pokémon connaissait par cœur le chemin pour rejoindre son ami.

Mais visiblement ils avaient été plus que des amis. Il était dur de vouloir affirmer le contraire quand en sortant d'une nouvelle réunion avec son ami, les deux hommes se sont retrouvés devant un couple heureux, un petit œuf posé avec soin entre eux.

Lysandre avait prit rapidement les choses en mains, comme toujours alors que le professeur était encore à la fois surprit et heureux de la nouvelle. L'homme avait mis en place une petite chambre chez lui pour le couple, invitant par la même manière Platane à venir chez lui. C'était strictement pour leur pokémons c'était défendu les deux hommes, même si le professeur rougissait à l'idée de venir pour plus que le travail chez son ami, dans son intimité.

Cela n'avait sans doute aidé que l'homme l'invite rapidement un peu plus loin que dans sa maison, dans sa chambre. Le professeur suspectait que Lysandre ne l'avait pas invité simplement pour un meilleur confort pour leur pokémon, pas que cela ne dérangeait le professeur de songer à rester un peu plus longtemps chez son ami, si il pouvait se permettre de toujours l'appelait ainsi.

Quelqu'un toqua poliment à la porte, sortant le professeur de Platane de ses pensées. Aussitôt l'homme se dirigea vers la porte, peu surprit de trouver son ami derrière, toujours aussi beau et bien habiller que d'habitude malgré l'heure tardive. Tout le contraire du professeur qui était encore dans ses vetements de travail, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de changer.

Le professeur l'accueilli avec le sourire, l'emmenant rapidement vers l'œuf qui s'agitait toujours entre ses deux parents. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas manquer la naissance de leur petit enfant pensa l'homme en souriant tendrement, serrant la main du roux dans la sienne qui serra en réponse sa main silencieusement.


	5. Marqué par ton odeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Participation à la OriginieshippingWeek2021  
> Il était trop tôt encore pour s'habiller, et le champion se préparait à prendre une douche matinale. Pourtant son regard fut attiré par la vision de vêtement qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Wallace se brossait soigneusement les cheveux devant son miroir, démêlant les nœuds de la veille vêtue uniquement de son bas de pyjama. Il était trop tôt encore pour s'habiller, et le champion se préparait à prendre une douche matinale. Pourtant son regard fut attiré par la vision de vêtement qui ne lui appartenait pas. La semaine avait été dure pour sa défense, le forçant à se préparer sur le pouce et a rentrer chez lui épuisé.

Il sourit en remarquant les vêtements de Steven, pliait soigneusement sur son bac à linge sale. Il avait dut les mettre ici par reflex hier en rentrant de son match.

Timidement l'homme caressa la veste soigneuse de son petit ami, une idée germant lentement. Il avait toujours voulut essayer le beau costume, mais surtout alors qu'il laisser la chemise blanche de Steven glissait contre sa peau nu, il pouvait sentir l'odeur léger du maitre de la ligue. Dieu que l'homme lui manqué.

C'était une odeur particulière, celle des roches et de fleur sauvages. Quelque chose de fidèle à la personnalité de l'homme. Une odeur qu'il avait put sentir à sa source seulement quelques mois plutôt, une odeur qu'il pouvait sentir dans les moments les plus joyeux ou les plus tristes. Une odeur qu'il sentait le soir quand il se blottissait l'un contre l'autre. Quelque chose qu'il sentait quand ils pouvaient se reposer après une dure journée de travail.

Il se permit un regard au miroir, observant ses mains finir d'installer la cravate. C'était étrange de porter les vêtements de Steven, cela lui allait bien. Cela changeait de son style. Il avait l'impression de se déguisé, Wallace admettait que c'est un peu amusant en voyant l'ensemble pas à sa taille. L'odeur de l'autre homme était forte, le couvrant comme une couverture rassurante. Il avait l'impression durant une courte seconde que Steven était là, et pas en voyage d'affaire avec son père.

Wallace ne promettait pas de rendre un jour à Steven sa chemise. Cela l'aiderais à attendre son retour de voyage, à patienté les quelques jours qui le séparait de Steven, berçait par son odeur.


	6. Privilégié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven a peur ne pas être à la hauteur de l'amour de Wallace pour lui.   
> Promit je le réconforte le chapitre d'après, Wallace l'aime indéniablement et il va le lui prouver de la plus belle des manières. ( Oui tease pour le OS de demain)

Parfois Steven avait peur que Wallace ne remarque un jour qu'il ne le méritait pas et le quitte. Après tout il n'était pas aussi incroyable que lui, un dresseur et champion talentueux mais aussi un coordinateur. Il était beau, toujours en tête des magasines à chaque apparitions et aimer de tous. Surtout il était quelqu'un d'admirable, travailleur mais avec assez de métrise pour ne pas tomber dans les extrêmes comme lui, à l'écoute des autres, aimant, attentionné même. Son nom était connu de tous, aimer et admirer de tous.

Il était sans doute la personne la plus connu d'Hoenn et il méritait tout les bonnes choses qu'il lui arrivait. Wallace était l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'il avait put un jour croisé. Il pouvait avoir le monde à ses pieds et n'importe quelle célébrité à son bras. Pourtant il avait préféré le choisir.

Steven qui avait des passions plus encombrantes qu'intéressantes. Il n'était pas rare de le voir quand il était encore célibataire perdre connaissance à cause d'un manque de sommeil ou ne vivre que grâce au café et aux vitamines. Tous ça pour des pierres qu'il savait n'intéressait personne à part lui. On lui avait souvent fait la réflexion, sauf Wallace qui avait la patience et la gentillesse de l'écouter encore et encore parler de ses dernières trouvailles.

Il n'était pas un maitre exemplaire non plus, bon dresseur mais rarement présent. Il n'était pas comme Steven, il était juste le maitre de la ligue pour les rares dresseurs arrivants jusqu'à lui ou le fils de son père. Et maintenant le petit-ami de Steven.

Quand ils sortaient ensemble, il ne manquait pas le regard des passants sur eux, sur Wallace. Ils aiment Wallace, jalousant la place de Steven a ses cotés, la plupart ne comprenant pas comment un homme si ennuyeux pouvait se tenir à coté de lui. Alors que Wallace semblait brillé comme le ciel étoilé d'Hoenn, Steven quand à lui n'était qu'aussi terne que les pierres froides qu'on trouvait partout. Il était loin d'être aussi unique et brillant que Wallace. 

Il n'était pas idiot, il entendait se qu'on disait sur lui alors qu'ils se promenaient dans des rendez-vous romantique, il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de visité les forums de fan de Wallace aussi. Il pouvait comprendre les questions que leur couple provoquer. Même lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui avait renvoyé ses sentiments. Cela avait été un jour merveilleux, et chaque moment en compagnie de l'autre homme était plus précieux que n'importe quelles pierres ou fossiles.

Il avait parfois l'impression de rêver, et quand dans tous rêves on craignait devoir un jour se réveiller.

Steven avait peur qu'un jour Wallace ne réalise que les autres avaient raison, que leur couple ne pouvait pas tenir. Il était trop différents, Wallace était une célébrité, un dresseurs et coordinateur formidable, Steven n'était que le fils du patron, un exploreur solitaire aimant s'enterrer dans les lieux lugubres et dangereux. Steven lui prenait du temps, que se soit dans des sorties romantiques assez maladroite, ou en trainant ensemble alors que Wallace avait sans doute mieux à faire.

Il avait rarement eu peur, mais l'idée que lui et Wallace se sépare lui faisait mal, bien plus que lors qu'il c'était casser la jambe en voulant visiter une grotte enfant. Il ne méritait pas Wallace, mais pour Steven son amour était la plus belle qu'on lui avait offerte. Il ne méritait pas de partager sa vie avec un homme aussi formidable, mais chaque instant avec Wallace faisait bondir son cœur, malgré le doute d'être à la hauteur.


	7. Je t'offrirais le monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La déclaration de Wallace.  
> Une sorte de suite de l'os précédent.

C'était bientôt le moment, le grand moment. Il avait passé des semaines, sans doutes des mois à préparer se moment. Heureusement il avait reçut un peu d'aide, assez pour faire le trie et avoir son plan être juger par des yeux experts.

Du moins autant que pouvait être experte sa nièce adorer et May. Cela ne faisait néanmoins pas du mal d'avoir un point de vue extérieur. Après autant de temps a y réfléchir, il avait besoin d'air fraie. Wallace était assez satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussit à satisfaire les deux filles. Il comptait bien les remercier lors du grand jour, du moins il espérait que Steven accepte sa demande. Après cinq ans de vie commune, Wallace ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant devoir quitter l'autre homme. Il avait été proche avant, mais jamais il ne pourrait se contenter de l'amitié de Steven après avoir eu la chance de partager tellement plus.

C'était pour ça qu'il voulait rendre tout ça plus officiel, avec une demande, puis une belle cérémonie et toutes les choses clichés qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Tout avait été préparé soigneusement, le moindre détaille avait été travaillé et pensé. Il devait juste se lancer, et étrangement il pouvait se sentir légèrement anxieux, craignant une réponse négative.

Le champion de type eau avait prévus une petite promenade sur la plage que Lisia et May avait visité avec lui pour peaufiner le moindre détaille, elles l'avaient aidé à mettre en place le petit pique-nique avant qu'il aille chercher Steven chez lui pour une promenade surprise. Il pourrait ainsi conduire Steven vers la petite nappe dresser et le panier des petites choses simples que l'homme avait passé la journée à préparait.

Steven fut surprit de voir le pique-nique, se laissant guidé curieux par Wallace vers le repas devant la mer aux creux des falaises d'Algatia. Un cadre doux et fidèle à la personnalité des deux hommes. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, que le temps semblait passer vite alors qu'ils arrivaient lentement mais surement dans la trentaine, des pokémons, de leur passions et d'autre sujet qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Wallace pouvait cocher mentalement les phases de son plan réalisé. Il ne manquait plus que quelque chose, la plus importante mais pourtant la plus dure. Tandis que Steven observait pensif le soleil commencer sa lente course vers la mer, il sortit lentement le précieux petit coffret, révélant une petite bague argenté décorer d'un discret mais brillant turquoise. Avec un sourire et les joues peut être un peu rouge, il commença sa déclarations.


	8. Sous les étoiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven n'avais jamais porté de kimono avant, ni même participer à l'un des nombreux festivaux de Atalanopolis. Il était alors heureux de pouvoir être accompagner de Wallace.

Atalanopolis était une ville de tradition, bercé par des cérémonies et des célébrations. Steven avait toujours voulut enfant participer a l'une de ses festivités, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps ou le courage d'être seul avec son père dans la foule de locaux en kimonos et tenue traditionnel. Il était encore timide et malgré sa curiosité la peur de l'inconnu restait présente chez l'enfant.

Puis il avait rencontré Wallace et c'était promit qu'il ne participerait à aucun festival sans s'être avouer à l'autre garçon. Une promesse d'enfant. Il avait tout juste dix ans à l'époque, et maintenant il avait gagnant presque le double. Cela avait était sans doute idiot, mais il avait tenue sa promesse.

En grandissant les responsabilités étaient venu, lui laissant peu de temps avec ses passions pour découvrir l'un des festivals de la ville. Et puis il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner, que se soit Wallace ou quelqu'un d'autre même si Steven savait qu'il ne pourrait donner son cœur a personne d'autre que le champion de type eau.

Il avait préservé presque toutes ses premières fois à Wallace. Son premier baiser, sa première fois, son premier petit-ami présenté à son père, sa première relation officiel. Il avait été prude, mais de toutes manières il n'avais pas eu le temps ou l'envie de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le principale était qu'il était maintenant là, devant l'une des sources d'eau de la ville à fêter la fin de l'été avec Wallace, tout deux dans un kimono comme le voulait coutume.

Steven avait été un peu surprit de découvrir le champion de la ville en kimono, et non pas une tenu plus traditionnelle de la ville. Pas que cela ne lui allait pas, bien au contraire. Wallace portait un très beau kimono d'été bleu claire, avec des imprimés sur ses manches et le bas du tissus de vagues et pétales de fleures argentés.

Il était vraiment sublime et parfaitement à l'aise comme toujours.

Steven avait dut fouiller pour trouver chez lui quelque chose un porter, se doutant qu'il ferait tache habiller dans ses costumes habituelles. Il n'était pas vraiment satisfait ou à l'aise à l'idée de porter un vêtement aussi peu commun dans la majorité des villes d'Hoenn.

Il aurait sans doute tout annulé si Wallace ne lui était pas venu en aide, l'enlevant presque de chez lui pour le préparer pour la nuit de festivité. Il mentirait en affirmant que cela l'avait gêné d'être ainsi transporter, Wallace plus outré par son manque de vêtement plutôt que la manière d'on il l'avait porté devant les membres de la ligue.

Le maitre de la ligue aurait put rougir d'être ainsi traité si il ne riait pas de drame qu'était son armoire.

Wallace pouvait néanmoins être fier de son travail. Steven se trouvait presque beau dans le kimono qu'il lui avait donné. Il avait tronqué son costume pour un tissu plus léger mauve avec des imprimés noirs floue discret et avec seulement la forme vague de fleure et de branche.

Assit prêt de l'eau, Steven observait les différentes lanternes flotter sur l'eau, attirant pokémons et dresseurs dans la douce lumière d'une fin d'été. C'était encore plus beau qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir, ou du moins pas totalement, avec l'ambiance mystique et les lanternes qui brillait un peu partout dans la ville entre les visiteurs et les différents stands.

Cela n'était merveilleux pas seulement à cause du fait que cela soit son premier festival traditionnel, comme son premier baisé avec Wallace n'était pas si étrange et captivante parce qu'il était son premier baiser. Non, cela rendait son cœur si fou dans sa poitrine simplement car il n'était pas seul, goutant à cette nouvelle chose la main dans celle de Wallace.


	9. L'étoile tombante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout ses efforts avaient semblait insuffisant. Il était heureux pour Gloria, mais au moment précis où il accorda la victoire à la jeune fille il sentie quelque chose se briser en lui. Il avait été trop faible, il ne s'était pas assez entrainer, il avait été trop faible.

**Nuit du FoF de Février 2020 – Thème Clarté**

Parfois il avait besoin de plus, de quelque chose de plus pour le faire se sentir vivant alors qu'il venait de perdre son rang de maitre de la ligue et que Galar travaillé à se reconstruire lentement. Il avait toujours eu des problèmes, toujours en manque d'actions, toujours se poussé à être le meilleurs depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison en quête d'aventure en tant que dresseur.

Il se devait d'être le meilleur, d'être le maitre imbattable que le public voulait qu'il soit, que le président voulait qu'il soit. Leon devait être parfais, d'être le meilleur, de toujours être plus spectaculaire.

C'était trop pour un seul homme, et Leon avait besoin de se sentir vivant, d'être réellement quelqu'un et non pas une image publicitaire. Il avait trouvé son échappatoire dans tout se qu'il trouvait. Les combats pokémons, l'exploration de Galar, son entrainement.

Puis il n'était plus le maitre imbattable.

Soudainement tout ses efforts avaient semblait insuffisant. Il était heureux pour Gloria, mais au moment précis où il accorda la victoire à la jeune fille il sentie quelque chose se briser en lui. Il devait recommencer, retrouver quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'impression d'être plus d'une simple marionnette aux mains du directeur, une simple icone de popularité.

Dans l'obscurité la plus profonde, Leo cherchait une nouvelle lumière, une nouvelle clarté, une nouvelle quête.

Dans les vestiaires du stade, Leo s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Raihan, le gout affreux non pas de la défaite mais celui d'insuffisance, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il n'avait pas été digne de son titre. Alors l'ancien maitre préféra prendre la fuite, s'enfermant dans son appartement pour lécher ses blessures et trouver un nouveau but, une nouvelle lumière a suivre, une nouvelle identité.

Qui était-il sans son titre de maitre ? Qui se rappellerait de Leon quand il y avait eu le maitre imbattable.

Avait-il même un intérêt maintenant que Galar avait un nouveau maitre ? Sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et n'avait-elle pas blessée ses proches et lui-même? Cela avait blessait son petit frère, Hop s'était sentie obliger de devenir comme lui, et chaque défaite avait brisé sa confiance déjà fragile. Il aurait eu besoin de son frère, mais Leon n'avait le temps de ne voir personne, enchainant les combats et les interviews aux risques de se perdre lui-même un instant dans cette image insouciante et heureuse de maitre.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas partie voir visité à Raihan ou son frère ? Hop avait eu besoin de lui, et il n'avait pas été là. Il était ami avec Raihan pourtant ils ne se voyaient presque que face à l'autre lors de tournois d'exposition.

Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait dut dire mais il n'a jamais le temps. Il aurait dut dire Hop qu'il était un bon dresseur et qu'il n'avait pas à suivre ses traces, il aurait dut être là pour lui. Il aurait peut être dut aussi avouer quelque chose a Raihan, mais cela n'aurait pas était bon pour eux, de ne savait se voir, toujours s'affronté sans jamais avoir le temps de se voir hors des vestiaires des stades.

Alors Leo avait préféré abandonné pour la première fois. Sa porte était verrouiller, ses amis pokémons en sécurité dans le pc de dans chambre et il ne restait plus qu'attendre. La région était agitée, personne ne remarquait quoique se soit. Il venait d'exploser contre le sol son téléphone sous un coup de colère ou de désespoir, il devait simple ignorer les coups à sa porte et espérait quelque chose. Espérait que soudainement un nouveau but se dresse face à lui ou qu'il disparaisse simplement comme par magie.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
